Daedalus (episode)
The Earth's inventor of the transporter comes aboard for an experiment. Summary Emory Erickson, the inventor of the transporter is beamed aboard Enterprise to conduct experiments on a sub-quantum transporter in a blacked-out area of space. Supposedly, this new transporter could allow a site-to-site transport to cover a range of several light years, making warp speed almost irrelevant - or at the very least increase the range of Enterprise's transporter pod significantly. As the scientist is now in a wheelchair, his daughter Danica comes along. The Ericksons being close friends of the Archer family, the following dinner is a very joyful one. However, from a private conversation between Emory and Danica, we understand that the motives behind the experimentation are not what they seem to be. After some time in the Barrens, a strange phenomenon is detected aboard Enterprise. Unfortunately, a crewman investigating it is found dead, as if he was exposed to a very high level of delta radiation. After the incident, Danica comes very close to divulging the truth, not comfortable anymore knowing more people could die before they are able to achieve their ends. From her father's answer, we understand that the idea of bringing his son back has become an obsession. Working with Tucker, Emory's stress shows in his secretive attitude and arouses Tucker's doubts. After a second manifestation (and a confrontation since Archer recognized Quinn Erickson's face), Emory makes his confession about his real motive. Still, Trip is not comfortable with the inventor, telling him that he understands his wish, but not his willingness to sacrifice other lives. The captain saves Emory's life when the manifestation blows out an EPS manifold. After the third time, Emory claims to have gathered enough data to be able to beam his son back. When the time comes, however, the transporter technology proves to be insufficient and Quinn materializes only to die in his father's arms a few seconds later. In a final conversation with Archer, Emory says that he is still better now, knowing that his son rests in peace. Also, during these events, T'Pol learns that she no longer shows any traces of Pa'nar Syndrome, confirming T'Pau's previous claim. ( ) T'Pol then asks Tucker for his understanding if she has less time to invest in their relationship as she is now reexamining her core beliefs and the very meaning of being a Vulcan. Log entries *"Captain's starlog, supplemental. In preparation for Dr. Erickson's experiment, we've reduced power in all but essential areas of the ship." *"Captain's starlog, supplemental. We're entering an area known as the Barrens. There's not a star system within a hundred light years... perfect conditions for Emory's test." *"Captain's starlog, supplemental. We've rendezvoused with the Sarajevo, which will be returning Emory and Danica to Earth." Memorable quotes "Nothing seems to be missing." : - Emory Erickson, after coming aboard Enterprise via the transporter. "The Vulcan Science Academy has been studying sub-quantum transporting for some time, with little result." "I've been trying to get my hands on some of that research for years. In hindsight, it's probably just as well that I couldn't. Might've sent me down the wrong path." : - T'Pol and Emory Erickson "Truth is, the sub-quantum transporter is a fundamentally flawed concept. It'll never work – not now, not a thousand years from now." : - Emory Erickson, to Archer "I've waited so long for this moment. Planned for it. What if something goes wrong? What if I fail?" "On the day before I entered flight training, I asked my father pretty much the same thing." "What did he say?" "Don't fail." : - Emory Erickson and Captain Archer "The ''Kir'Shara is having an enormous impact." "''It's clearly had an impact on you. You, uh, seem more certain of yourself." "I've never felt less certain." "You're re-examining your core beliefs, something most people never do." : - T'Pol and Phlox Background Information *In a bit of irony, all of the protests of the original transporter, as described by Erickson during one of the initial conversations, came true throughout Star Trek lore (psychosis, copies, etc.). *Although the non-canon graphic novel "Forgiveness" involved the inventor of the transporter, "Daedalus" represents the first time that the inventor of the transporter has been officially established, seen or mentioned. *Manny Coto (executive producer of Enterprise) believes this episode to be one of the weakest of Enterprise's final season: "I wasn’t pleased with the way the script turned out or with the final production. It was just a flawed episode." *Leslie Silva (Danica Erickson) previously played a regular character called Sarah Forbes in the sci-fi series, Odyssey 5, created by Manny Coto, Enterprise s executive producer. *This episode takes its name from the character of Daedalus in Greek mythology. Daedalus, too, is a brilliant inventor whose invention kills his son, Icarus. *This episode also has a resemblance to the Star Trek: Voyager episode , where Ma'Bor Jetrel deceived the crew of the into using their transporter in his attempt to revive the Talaxians that dissolved from the metreon cascade that he created. There is also an echo of Dr. Richard Daystrom in as Erickson mentions that, after inventing the transporter, his life consisted of endless attempts to recapture his former glory. Links and references Starring *Scott Bakula as Captain Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox *Jolene Blalock as Subcommander T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest stars *Bill Cobbs as Emory Erickson *Leslie Silva as Danica Erickson Co-stars *Donovan Knowles as Quinn *Noel Manzano as Burrows Uncredited co-stars *Jorge Benevides as Private R. Azar *Mark Correy as Alex *Daphney Dameraux as an operations division ensign *Scott Hill as Ensign Hutchison *Andrew MacBeth as Private E. Hamboyan *Breezy or Windy as Porthos References Alcohol; Archer, Henry; Barrens, the; brain cancer; butterfly; Cochrane, Zefram; delta radiation; Emory Erickson: Father of the Transporter; engineer; Kir'Shara; laser pistol; mirror; movie night; Pa'nar Syndrome; plasma feed; Sarajevo; ; shuttlepod (22nd century); sub-quantum transporter; transporter; Tucker, Lizzie; Vulcan; Vulcan Science Academy; wheelchair |next= }} Category:ENT episodes cs:Daedalus (epizoda) de:Daedalus (Episode) es:Daedalus nl:Daedalus (aflevering)